


Good Things Come...

by HiyaGaz



Category: Take That
Genre: Bondage, Donage smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jason, dominant howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I Summarise this?...<br/>Its Dom Howard and Sub Jason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come...

**Author's Note:**

> Includes light Dom/Sub and BDSM themes.

“Howa-“ Jason swallowed quickly, hoping Howard hadn’t heard his mistake. “Sir. Please!”  
“Shush!” Howard commanded slowly as he continued to massage the warm oil into Jasons chest as he straddled his stomach. He could feel Jasons erection leaning hot and hard against his back, and that along with the fact he called him ‘Sir’ made him want to take Jason right now. But he couldn’t. Not yet.  
“Please Sir!” Jason begged once more, eargerly eyeing up Howards throbbing erection . If he outstretched his neck, just a little but, he could take Howards tip into his mouth. Jasons tongue darted over his lips as he imagined sucking gently on the head of Howards cock, driving him insane like he always did. But he couldn’t do that. Not yet. Because if he did, Howard would punish him and he didn’t want that. Or maybe he did..

Slowly, Jason crained his neck, pushing his elbows into the bed. Howards face hardened instantly as he watched his sub move without permission. Ever so gently, Jason parted his panting lips even further and closed them around as much of Howards tip as he could reach.  
“What are you doing?!” Howard almost bellowed and Jasons eyes rolled to the back of his head as Howard reached behind him and clenched his hand around Jasons throbbing manhood. “Did I say suck?!”  
“N-no. Sir.” Jason recoiled quickly, dropping his head back into the pillow and lowering his gaze like hed been taught to. Howard was such a good teacher. “I-I just wanted to s-see you come…Sir.” Jason swallowed again, trying his best to ignore the feeling of Howard wrist still squeezing the base of his cock.  
“I decide when I come.” Howard hissed slowly, bending down so his mouth was inches from Jasons, his hot erection pressed between their bodies. “Not you. Now you need to be punished.”  
Jason shut his eyes tightly in anticipation as his breath hitched and his erection throbbed even more that the word. Punishment.

“Oh Jason.” Howard grinned, brushing his lips around jasons as he spoke. “…You’ve been a naught boy. Havent you?”  
“Yes.” Jason whimpered immediately. “Yes Sir.”  
“Maybe you need to be restrained?..” Howard ran his tongue against Jasons lower lip as he produced two pairs of black leather handcuffs. Jasons favourite.  
“Ohh, Goddd.” Jason pressed his head back into the pillow as he felt his hands being taken above his head and secured to the black iron headboard.  
“Don’t speak. Don’t move.” Howards eyes were cold once more as he drove both of his hands into Jasons unruly hair and tugged roughly, extracting a moan of sheer delight from his lips. Howard smiled to himself before lifting up is bum and turning around totally, until he was facing Jasons dripping erection. Smiling to himself once more, Howard was glad that Jason could no longer see his face. This meant that he could drop his dominant act for a minute and enjoy the sight of Jasons cock, standing to attention just for him. As he thought, idly Howard began stroking his own hard erection, driving himself slowly insane as he pictured Jasons lips around his tip.

“Fuck…” Howard let out a small moan and he pressed the tip of his own wet erection against Jasons.  
Quickly, Jason screwed shut his eyes and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, knowing that if he made so much as a murmur Howard would prolong the release he so desperately craved. However, he gasped loudly as he felt Howards warm lips close around the head of his cock. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Jason began slowly moving his hips underneath Howards mouth, trying to fill more of him. Suddenly, Howard pulled away.  
“Did I say move?!” He bellowed once more without turning around.  
Jason swalled nerverously. Not sure whether or not he shouls answer.  
“Well?!”  
“N-n-no Sir. Sorry, Sir.” Jason choked once more, the feeling of his throbbing erection driving him into delirium. “Please. I-I need to come Sir.”  
“So do i!” Howard growled suddenly, slapping Jasons thigh hard to stop himself grasping his own hard-on and tossing himself off whilst Jason lay helplessly underneath. Quickly, Howard adjusted himself, moving his legs either side of Jasons head so he was lying across his body, his mouth now millimetres way from Jasons tip. He couldn’t resist but open his mouth and run circles around the head of Jaons cock, licking away the pre cum before pulling away once and and lifting his hips slightly.  
“Please me.” Howard stated steadily as he pressed his erection against Jasons lips, his hands held tightly onto Jasons muscular tighs for support. “Please me.” He repeated.

Hungrily, Jason closed his mouth around Howards cock and sucked as hard as he could, he needed to please him this time. Howard hummed deliriously in reponse, and in returned, turned his attention bak to Jasons throbbing hard on. Taking it as far into his mouth as he could, he groaned as Jason began working his tongue against his tip, just the way Howard liked it.  
“Mm-h. Oh Goddd, Oh Sir..” Jasons groaned heavily as Howard began to move his hips in time with his own mouth, filling Jason when it pleased him. This is what Jason liked. Being taken control of. This is why they worked so well together, why they fell in love.  
“O-oh Sir.” Jason stuttered as he felt his balls tighten with the threat of release. However, he needed to make sure Howard came first.  
“Jason!” Howard moaned as he felt Jason harden, however he kept his hips moving his erection between Jasons smooth lips at his own pace. “Suck me!”  
Jason complied willing, flicking his tongue back and forth over Howards tip as he pushed his head forward, forcing Howards erection to hit the back wall of his throat.  
“Oh shit! Oh fuck!” Howard cried suddenly as he orgasm tightened his body. Quickly he moved his hand and squeezed the base of Jasons cock, causing him too to find his well deserved release, shooting his warm liquids into Howards mouth as he filled Jasons with his own.


End file.
